El Perfume
by Candy-san
Summary: "Era un perfume delicioso exquisito, el de aquella chica de ojos verdes y cabello rubio"  Contenido Explicito y Lemmon, Si lo leen Abstenerce alas consecuencias
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente, solo quiero aclarar, esta historia tendra referencias al libro del perfume( que recientemente me hisieron leer en literatura una recomendación si son muy asquerosos no lo lean) y Soul se parecera un poco a Grenoullie en personalidad, sera demaciado explicito, asi que si no te gustan las cosas asi te recomiendo que le des hacia atrás en tu ordenador, otra cosa es que, contendra Lemmon mas delante.**

**Bien ya aclaradas las situaciones, espero que disfruten de esta historia un tanto loca, Sin mas ni mas comenzemos **

Era un dia normal para Soul Eater Evans, Si un dia normal, su cabellera blanca se mecía con el viento que soplaba entre las callejuelas de Death City, atrayendo olores y hedores a la ves hacia la nariz de Soul, el hedor de los gases y la basura combinado con los excrementos de animales y restos de bolsas llenas de residuos combinado todo eso con el olor del pan recien horneado llegaba hasta el, que caminaba tranquilamente hacia su nueva escuela el Shibusen, podia olerlo a kilómetros de distancia, el olor a lápices y cuadernos nuevos, estudiantes, maestros, pizarrones, plumones, todo podia oler, podia oler a los estudiantes que hiban en plan de conseguir amante los primeros dias de escuela y las chicas desinteresadas en ello, y todo esto porque era la segunda mejor nariz del mundo, y ¿Por qué la segunda?, por que el aun no habia superado a su gran antecesor( según el), Grenoullie, la mejor nariz del mundo hasta ahora,y el modelo de hombre de Soul, no solo era una gran nariz tambien un gran perfumista, según los libros de historia, era un hombre con apariencia fea y de baja estatura, pero sus acciones lo llevaron a ser relevante, y lo que mas admiraba de Grenoullie, era la falta de sentimientos, si era lo que mas admiraba Soul, a diferencia de Grenoullie, Soul nacio con olor muy insignificante y casi inodoro pero con olor alfin y al cabo y en un ambiente lleno de amor y ternura haciendo que los sentimientos "Indeseados" estubieran ahí, ya habia sentido, lo desesperación, la tristesa, e incluso la melancolía y la seguridad, pero todo eso era innecesario para Soul, y varios diran ¿Por qué no hace lo mismo que su "Maestro", es decir hacer perfumes tan sofisticados y buenos como los de Grenoullie en el pasado? Bien, según el. La industria de la perfumeria habia decaido gravemente, ya que las cosas no se hacian a mano, al contrario se hacian a base de maquinas, fragancias prefabricadas en lugar de quitarle la escencia ala rosa petalo por petalo, ya no era un arte de pocos hacer maravillosos olores, ahora era toda una franquisia, cualquiera podia llegar con un nuevo perfume y ser un rotundo éxito, y todo esto para Soul ya no era honorable, de hecho se sentia desepcionado de tener una nariz tan poderosa y exclusiva, pero no se quejaba de ello, solo se desepcionaba asimismo, suspiro fuertemente, atrayendo un olor diferente para el y su nariz un olor tan diferente y delicioso, lo quiso seguir, en verdad, pero no tubo tiempo, se hacia tarde para la escuela y no queria preocupar a sus padres, otro sentimiento innecesario, la culpabilidad, el timbre se hoyo y Soul entro al edificio como todos sus demas compañeros, o al menos eso era lo que creia el, alo lejos olia una fragancia acercarse, apresuradamente, pero la multitud lo arrastro asta adentro del salon se sento lo mas lejos que pudo de la multitud, el hedor de algunos hombres y mujeres le era asqueroso no aguantaria mucho en el salon si esto seguia a si, pero entonces la vio entrar al salon, olio su fragancia el aire que entraba por la puerta hacia que su olor llegara mas rapido a el, era un olor exquisito, delicioso, la chica de cabello rubio ceniso y ojos verdes estaba parada frente la puerta jadeando con su mochila colgando de un lado, el sudor corriendo por su frente

-señorita Alabarn, ¿Por qué tan tarde si apenas es el primer dia?- Dijo el maestro de cabellos plateados y lentes

-Lo…Lo lamento mucho, Profesor Stein- Dijo entre jadeos la chica

-Que no se vuelva a repetir, o la deseccionare señorita-

-Si señor-

-Ahora pase y tome el asiento alado de Evans-

El asiento alado de Soul era el unico libre en todo el aula, sintio como su cuerpo se estremecia cuando la chica se acerco, la exitacion era tanta que la chica apenas llevaba la mitad de los escalones y el ya estaba jadeando, intento controlarce y concentrarse en otra cosa, demaciado tarde la chica se habia acercado tanto que no podia concentrarse mas que en ella, bueno, en su olor, le sirvio para embriagarce y olvidarse de todos los demas hedores horribles del salon y asi transcurrió todo el dia, se rumoreaba por la escuela, que gracias al trabajo maestro – arma, estos dos tenian que vivir juntos toda su estancia en el Shibusen, o por lo menos eso era lo que habia escuchado Soul al ir devuelta a su cuarto de hotel sin tomarle mucha importancia, se tumbo en la cama y olio el suavisante barato que tenian las sabanas, no era muy agradable pero tampoco horrible decidio recordar la fragancia de la chica de ojos verdes, tan deliciosa y suave, y asi pensando en la chica se quedo dormido.

Alcabo de unos dias Soul se habia tomado el tiempo de saber cuales de sus compañeros olian mal y cuales bien, se habia dado cuenta tambien que no solo variaba el tipo de sexo con el que ayas nacido para tener un olor agradable o desagradable si no que tambien, era si habias perdido tu virginidad, y si la habias perdido si era con un ser amado o solo para bajar la calentura, habia un muy buen ejemplo, unas mellizas siendo mas exactos Liz y Patty, por su parte Liz olia terrible, su olor esa similar a leche pasada combinada con barro ya que, se notaba que habia teniado relaciones, mas exactos en una fiesta Soul aun podia oler el helio de los globos y el alcohol en su piel, por otra parte Patty olia. No tan bien como una chica virginal, pero su olor era realmente bueno comparado con la mayoria de las chicas que habian iniciado su vida sexual, su olor era semejante al del jazmín combinado con gardenias, Soul quiso imaginarce su olor mientras era una chica sin vida sexual activa, devio ser exquisito su aroma, no tanto como la chica de cabellos rubios, pero aun asi exquisita esas eran las diferencias entre las mujeres que ya tenian una vida sexual activa, ahora pasando a los hombres, habia varios que lo habian hecho por simple placer, pero entre ellos destacaba Hero, se notaba que se habia acostado con varias chicas solo para bajar sus ancias, su olor era semejante al de basura combinada con excrementos de gato y un lijero olor a añejo venia de su sexo y al decir similar me refiero a que no podemos llegar al grado de exactitud que tenia Soul, el mecia sus cabellos con gran entusiasmo, y eso hacia que su olor se hisiera mas desagradable para el, en cambio habia un chico en el salon con aires de grandesa llamado Black Star, este chico llamaba la atencion de Soul, era según el todo un gran Dios, pero no se habia acostado con ninguna mujer, su olor era acido, parecia una combinación de naranja con mandarina con un toque de miel, se notaba que el chico aun era inmaduro, tanto que hasta su fragancia era a si, inmadura, habia otro chico Kid como todos le decian, este chico según esto era hijo del director de la escuela y era muy popular entre las chicas y tambien se savia que adoraba la simetria, Pero Soul sabia otra cosa que nadie sabia su olor, era notable que el chico era aun virgen, su olor se asemejaba al de la vainilla concentrada y liquida, un olor fuerte mas no desagradable, por otro lado estaban las chicas que aun estaban intactas, vírgenes, un claro ejemplo era una chica llamada Tsubaki, y aunque su nombre significaba "Camelia" una conocida flor por ser inodora, ella tenia olor, era semejante al de las bugambilias*, combinado con te verde, miel y un poco de rosas, hermosa fragancia, pero no tan perfecta como la chica de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, otra de las chicas era Chrona, conocida por su timides y que ya tenia un compañero incrustado en su sangre, ella olia completamente diferente, su olor de chica se combinaba con el de su compañero, ella olia a tulipanes y lavanda y su compañero Ragnarok, olia a tinta para plumas, de esas que se usaban en tiempos antiguas, Soul se sento en su lugar habitual, ya savia quienes estaban ahí desde antes de entrar al edificio, y aun a si se sorprendio por encontrar ala chica de cabellos cenizos sentada en su lugar, leyendo un libro, su olor era como siempre exquisito, era tan delicioso que no existian palabras para descrivirle, tan puro, tan gentil, Soul se preguntaba que seria de ella cuando tuviera su primera ves, no queria ni imaginárselo, un olor tan hermoso no podria, no devia ser arrebatado asi como asi, pero no iba a volverse un asesino como Grenoullie, ni le iba a pedir que si se podia cortar los cabellos para el hacer un perfume, obviamente que no, no sabia que hacer para poder mantener esta fragancia intacta, suspiro derrotado al sentarce alado de la chica de su adoración, mas bien, de la fragancia, se le quedo viendo un rato, por que simplemente, era la primera ves que podia contemplarla tan calmada, su cabello estaba atado a dos coletas de caballo y su tez era blanca muy blanca, casi no tenia pecho, era el suficiente para una chica de su edad de aproximadamente 16 y Soul que tenia 17 recien cumplidos no era mas que una caracteristica innecesaria de los hombres fijarse en el pecho de la mujer, pero en fin

-¿Qué miras?- Dijo la chica con cara de duda, Soul se sorprendio, nunca nadie se daba cuenta cuando los observaba

-Yo, nada- Dijo mientras se volteaba

La chica sonrio, le dio risa su reaccion

-Eres un chico extraño, soy Maka- Dijo extendiendole la mano para que volteara y la sostuviera

-Soul..- Dijo tomando su mano sin mucho interes

-Sabes, Soul siempre te veo solo, en los descansos no te relacionas con nadie , te gustaria….Te gustaria juntarte con nosotros- Soul a esto respondio con un levantar de hombros como diciendo "Da igual"- Genial- Dijo la chica sonriendole

-Muy bien clase, hoy les tengo buenas o malas noticias como se lo quieran tomar( todos se sorprenden)hoy escogerán un compañero para el resto de su vida en el Shibusen y viviran con el o ella un departamento, no se preocupen el departamento esta cubierto por la escuela, ahora, todos los maestros de guadañas y guadañas levántense de sus asientos- Al pedir esto Soul y Maka se levantan de sus asientos entre otros de la clase

-Por favor salgan todos del salon veremos su compatibilidad- todos hisieron caso ala orden y el maestro comenzo a nombrarlos por parejas –Soul y Eliot, por favor intenten su compatibilidad- Soul de un suspiro se convirtió en una guadaña y el otro chico la sostuvo, con muchos problemas al parecer, al final el chico termino quejándose que, Soul era demaciado pesado y poco flexible-Bien ahora, Marina y Maka- La chica se transformo sin problemas en una guadaña y Maka la sostuvo sin problemas, pero al final se dio cuenta de que el mango de la chica le quemaba las manos y Marina se termino quejándose que Maka era muy agesiba ala hora te tomar el mango y que eso la lastimaba, Maka no dijo nada pero si tubo que ir al salon a ponerse unos guantes(los que vemos en la serie), varios terminaron lastimados, unos salieron volando, otros se habian quemado las manos, otros habian sangrado por la boca y nariz, pero al final todos terminaron con parejas, y Soul se sorprendio que al final aya terminado con Maka

-Felicidades Soul, Maka, ustedes dos son 85% compatibles tengan estas son las llaves de su departamento esta a unas cuadras de aquí aquí tienen la dirección, codigo postal Etc y por ultimo una copia de las llaves del departamento, sus cosas ya estan siendo llevadas ahí por la gente del Shibusen (olvide comentar que la escuela tiene registros y datos sobre donde viven sus alumnos), Soul no podia, no devia estar tan cerca de Maka, su hermosa fragancia haria que perdiera el control y contadas sus cosas en la casa se volveria completamente loco, llego el descanso y Maka llevo a Soul arrastras al patio con sus amigos de toda la vida, su circula amistoso era, Death the Kid, Black Star, Tsubaki, Chrona, Liz y Patty, el primero en hablar fue Black Star

-¡Yahoo! Por fin tenemos parejas amigos, que les parece a la suertudota de Tsubaki le toco con migo, espero que puedas soportar a alguien tan BIG como yo compañera- Dijo dandole codasos en el brazo

-No te preocupes Black Star…Ya me las arreglare- Dijo ella con calma

-Yo, para no perder mi simetria, escogi a Liz y a Patty- Esta ultima rio con inocencia

-Yo,yo,yo…Como ya tengo compañero no hace falta- Dijo Chrona con nerviosismo

-Y ati Maka con quien te toco- Dicen todos al voltear y se dan cuenta de que esta con Soul

-Chicos el es Soul, es mi nuevo compañero y amigo- Dijo Maka con animo y una sonrisa en su cara, Soul miraba a todos con indiferencia y pesades

-Bien, Soul espero que te prepares, por que alguien tan BIG como yo tiene que tener amigos preparados para la grandesa-

-Si, Claro, lo que digas- Dijo Soul con indiferencia pero sin afan de sonar arrogante, era la primera ves que Soul era aceptado en un grupo de amigos y todo gracias ala chica de cabellos rubio ceniso todos reian y hablaban a su alrededor era como estar en el mercado a la hora pico, pero aunque no soportaba la compañía humana, se sentia comodo, hasta Black Star paso su brazo por encima de su hombro para abrasarle de manera masculina, no savia el por que pero su sensación de comodidad se incremento, hasta tal punto que llego a simpatia, "Malditos y estupidos sentimientos humanos" penzo Soul

**Bugambilia: Planta trepadora de muros que produce flores de diferentes colores morado azul y amarillo, su flor no es muy oloroso apero sirve de calmante y de medicina alternativa en tez para la tos y catarro **

**Biiien como me ah quedado? Pesimo asqueroso, putrefacto, bien, masomenos, ¡Hay no vuelvas a escribir en tu vida! Etc etc, La Verdad queria escribir esta historia lo mas rapido posible antes de que alguien se me adelantara jaja, Espero que no se les alla hecho muy pesado de leer jeje bueno ojala lo ayan disfrutado el segundo capitulo vendra pronto jeje Nos Leemos!**

**Atte **

**Candy (Your worst enemy) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hab****er, haber ( a mover la colita XD), bueno no, miren sobre "una queja" sin intentos de pelear, me dijo que el parrafo era muy extenso, la verdad yo tambien me sorprendi cuando lo vi en el Fanfiction pero, la verdad no se que pasa, mi fic originalmente tenia mas puntos y aparte, otra cosa es que según esto "Describi emaciado", si, bien queria adoptar mas o menos el estilo de la narración del perfume ( libro) y al parecer lo logre, aparte que para los que ya han leido este libro sabran que si voy a poner referencias de esta, tengo que describir las cosas muy bien, a lo mejor les parecera pesado pero es para que no se confundan y no aya quejas reclamos y/o "sugerencias" excesivas ( con afan de decirme que hacer y no hacer con mi fic) como ya me paso en otro de mis fics en otra seccion (de los Teen Titans por cierto xD), la verdad no me fastidia ni nada ****Las sugerencias verdaderas, **** como el hecho de tal ves de intentar saber como es el olor de Maka mas afondo, pero, la verdad si las advertencias estan ahí y ven que esta muy pesado de leer el fic, por favor absténganse de hacer "Sugerencias" innecesarias, disculpen con el error lo intentare corregir en este capi, otra cosa es que el review dejado como "queja" mas bien no queja sino mas bien observación ****no me enojo****, solo que intente hacerlo la mas diferente que pude y aparte que en mi loca cabecita esto sonaba muy bien ( para mi). Otra cosa es que esto**** tambien**** es una ****advertencia**

**Sin mas ni mas comencemos **

Entre risas y gritos ( Por parte de Black Star), Había terminado el dia de Soul, tenia, para su suerte dolor de cabeza, otra cosa que admiraba de Grenoullie, su "Inmunidad" al dolor, ¿Qué le costaba a Black Star dejar de gritar? Al parecer todo, nuestro amigo esta nervioso, y ancioso a la ves ya iba de camino a su nueva casa, ya todo estaba listo y ordenado en su apartamento**, **según el papel que tenia en mano, la nueva "Casa", quedaba a una cuadre de donde se encontraba el, y el de hecho no necesitaba el papel, no lo unico que necesitaba era a su nariz y el olor de Maka y sus muebles.

Despues de haber seguido el olor de Maka durante unas 3 cuadras llego hasta el afamado departamento, entro con pesades, pero ala ves euforico, tenia ganas de "ver" a su "amada" fragancia otra ves, metio la llave y entro ala havitacion, desde antes de entrar ahí Soul habia entrado en un estado de relajación, por el delicioso vino imaginario que solo el podia deleitar y embriagarse con el sin tener una severa resaca, el aroma de Maka, este reinaba por todo el lugar.

Examino la havitacion, era pequeño, pero perfecto para que ahí vivieran 2 personas. Alado de la entrada estaba la sala de estar, tenia un pequeño "Love sit"* en el cual cabian de 2 a 3 personas, alado estaba un pequeño mueble individual, en el espacio vacío que dejaban estos habia una pequeña mesita que tenia un florero arriba y en medio de la havitacion havia un mesa, enfrente de esta estaba la cocina yna pequeña mesa circular en el centro y todo lo demas como una cocina normal, luego vio el pasillo, al final de este habia un pequeño baño completo estaba en medio separando las habitaciones la del lado izquierdo era la de Maka, eso lo supo Soul por la fragancia de Maka, emanando en "Exceso" de la habitación, entro ala sulla solo vio una cama y una pequeña mesita alado de ella, ah y tambien un pequeño armario, Soul se complacia con esto, sin nada complejo, solo lo necesario para vivir, tendio su cama puso sabanas nuevas y limpias coloco sus cosas en el armario "Adorno" lo mejor que pudo la pequeña mesa con un reloj y eso era todo, la verdad no le importaba mucho la apariencia de su havitacion, pero eso si la mantenia ordenada para que los hedores insoportables de las ropas sucias no se acumularan por toda la habitación y lo hisieran vomitar.

Alo lejos sientia el aroma de Maka acercarse, con una volsa de pan recien horneado y algunos viveres, como leche, pan, mermelada, mantequilla, entre otros productos alimenticios, decidio seguir en su cuarto para limpiar el polvo, ya que este emanaba un aroma detestable para Soul.

Mas tarde

-¡Ya llege! ¿Soul estas en casa?- Grito su compañera desde la entrada, Soul no queria hablar no queria gritar detestaba hacerlo, detestaba hablar con humanos, pero que se le podia hacer

-Si aquí estoy-

-Podrias ayudarme con esto, traigo cosas para la casa- Grito nuevamente Maka, Soul solto un quejido y salio de su habitación, al llegar vio a Maka batallando con las bolsas, le quito algunas de encima, y se puso a abrirlas y poner su contenido en los lugares que Maka le indicaba, el aroma del pan recien horneado desperto su apetito, su estomago rugio, Maka rio un poco.

-¿Tienes hambre?-

-Algo- Dijo el secamente

-Bien te preparare un sándwich, con el baget* te aviso cuando este listo-Dijo con un tono normal Maka

-Gracias- Si tal ves no queria tener sentimientos, tal ves no queria hacer amigos, pero era educado

Soul se habia sentado en la sala de estar sin mucho que hacer se dispuso a "ver" la T.V la verdad no le agradaba el olor que tenia la maquina era un olor metalico y electrico muy artificial para su gusto, pero sin nada mas que hacer, se puso a hacer "Zapping" en la tele, sin tomarle a ningun programa mucho interes, alcabo de un rato Maka lo llamo por su nombre

-Soul-

Soul la volteo a ver con esos ojos carmesí que tenia, y vio como la chica colocaba los sándwiches en el centro de la mesa. Tomo uno y se lo llevo ala boca con rapides la verdad este tenia hambre, no se habia dado cuenta que se la habia pasado casi todo el dia sin comer ya que Maka llego en la tarde, casi noche. Maka tambien tomo uno y se lo llevo ala boca disfruto el delicioso sabor del baget asi como del queso, esbozo una sonrisa mientras masticaba Soul la volteo a ver, discretamente como siempre.

-¿Qué ves? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- Dijo la chica con duda

Soul solo se volteo hacia otro lado con el alimento en la boca, esto a Maka la habia hecho enojar, inflo las mejillas y tambien miro hacia otro lado ¿Por qué entre tantos chicos le tenia que haver tocado con el mas difícil?, si era su amigo y todo pero el no le decia nada, la unica que hablaba era ella y se sentia mal por eso, Soul estiro la mano para tomar otro sándwich, pero en lugar de eso se topo con algo diferente, era suave y terso y pequeño al voltearse se dio cuenta de que era la mano de Maka, habian rosado sus manos por accidente intentando tomar el mismo sándwich, Maka retiro rapidamente su mano y Soul simplemente se quedo quieto un momento, pero sin facciones en su rostro que denotaran sorpresa

-Perdon- Como dije antes era educado

-No….No importa Fui yo la que no se fijo-Dijo la chica con nerviosismo y con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas ¿Por qué se ponia nerviosa? Era solo un simple rose entre las manos, ni que fuera tan importante, Soul no savia que pasaba, savia que estaba nerviosa pero su cara estaba demaciado roja, Maka no olia como si se fuera a enfermar, supuso que era alergia ya que eso es parte del cuerpo y son de las pocas cosas que no se pueden oler, ya que no savia si la alergia podria causar fiebre se acerco a ella, se puso enfrente, la miro por unos segundos y puso su mano en la frente de ella

-Mmmh, al parecer no tienes fiebre, pero tu cara esta caliente- Gracias a su buena educación y modales fue servirle agua con hielo a su compañera.

-Ten, bajara el calor-

-Gra..Gracias- Decia con nerviosismo la chica, que desagradable nervios, se preguntaba por que no podia hacer lo mismo que Grenoullie, asi por que si acecinaba a alguien y con las maneras tan sofisticadas de averiguarlo de reguro lo atraparian en menos de lo que alguin dice "Perfume", maldijo en su mente y suspiro, in tento irse a su cuarto y esperar las ordenes de una nueva mision mañana

-Soul. Le dijo la chica- Gracias, eres un gran amigo- Dijo sonriéndole Soul volteo a ver a Maka, la vio con una gran sonrisa si aroma embriagante, salia mucho mas delicioso si ella lo hacia,el frio corazon de Soul comenzo a palpitar rapidamente, pero no le tomo importancia, de seguro seria la taquicardia por el estrés des Shibusen, izo una mueca intentando hacer una sonrisa y se fue lentamente a su cuarto.

En la noche, Soul olio algo que lo desperto, era Maka que se acercaba, soñolientamente a su cuarto, fingió dormir cuando entro, Maka se le quedo viendo haver si asi se despertaba pero vio que no funciono

-So…Soul- Soul abrio un ojo contestando con un ligero "Mmmh" por respuesta

-Puedo…Puedo dormir con tigo- Soul desearia en este momento, que su fragancia fuera la unica que existiera y no ella ya estaba comenzando a detestarle por sus insistencias en que el hable

-¿Que tienes?- Pregunto sin mucha importancia

-Tuve…Tuve una pesadilla- Soul suspiro, cualquier hombre con 17 años de edad se huviera puesto mas que nervioso, y hubiera querido sobrepasarce con la muchacha, Soul no, de hecho no le interesaba tener sexo con alguien mas todo, eso le daba igual, esas "Necesidades humanas" como el les decia, no eran de su interes sobretodo la parte del coito, simplemete se alejo un poco de donde estaba acostado haciendole espacio ala asustada muchacha, se dio cuenta tambien que si se asustaba, su aroma "Palidecia" y se volvia casi inodoro.

Al acercarse la muchacha( ya que la cama era para una sola persona) lo suficiente para quedar a gusto, el pudo oler todo de ella, su cabello, las lagrimas que acababa de derramar antes de llegar con el, su sexo, sus piernas, todo, y asi durmió acovijado por el aroma de sus sueños, fue la primera ves que Soul tubo un sueño placentero.

Ala mañana siguiente Soul descubrio que estaba rozando algo mas bien abrazando y para ser exactos ese algo era Maka, que estaba profundamente dormida, Soul aesto no le tomo importancia pero sintio como su corazon volvia a palpitar como loco, solto su agarre y miro el reloj las 6 en punto aun era temprano, salio de la cama se vistio y preparo café para ambos.

¿Qué era esto, por que su corazon latia con fuerza cuando pensaba en el abrazo con Maka?

Estupidos sentimientos, ¿Por qué no puedo ser un monstruo como Grenoullie?

¿Por qué simplemente, mi madre no me abandono? ¿Por que tenia que nacer con olor?

¿Por qué simplemente no huía?

Se decia a el mismo las respuestas estaban en lo mismo que se arrepentia, los sentimientos humanos lo hacian sentirse mal, pero seguia con la pregunta de por que su corazon latia tan fuerte con Maka, si lo unico que tenia en especial, era la portadora de la fragancia de sus sueños, de ahí en mas la detestaba.

Inutiles sentimientos humanos

Se decia asi mismo Soul

**Biiien gente aqui esta el capi 2 jaja espero que lo ayan disfrutado y espero sus opiniones, espero que el comentario de arriba no les aya enojado, pero tenia que descargarme, en verdad lamento, bien sin mas no mas me largo, nos leemos**

**Candy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Siguendo con el fic XD**

Soul después de 2 Min. Seguia haciéndose preguntas internas, y comenzo a escuchar como Maka salia de la cama y su olor inundaba aun mas la casa, la cafetera ya habia terminado asi que fue a servirse el café y lo puso en una tasa, comenzo a tomarcelo, no le agradaba tanto el olor del café era amargo y un poco espeso, pero su sabor era bueno comenzo a saborearlo, en eso escucha como Maka sale de su cuarto.

-Ho….Hola Soul- Dijo la chica aun tallándose un ojo, Soul se sorprendio un poco ante su "Taquicardia" al ver Maka en pijamas con un tirante de su camiseta larga caido dejando ver aun mas su desnudo hombro, lo dejo pasar y le dio otro sorbo a su café después saludo

-Hola-

-Espero no haberte…Incomodado anoche-

-Esta bien, desayuna recuerda que hoy tenemos que ir a con Shinigami- sama a que nos de nuestra mision-

-Si, gracias por el café-

Soul le dio una torcida sonrisa, entro primero a su habitación a sacar ropa limpia, una camisa blanca una chaqueta negra, unos pantalones de mezclilla y ropa interior, entro al baño con lentitud se desvistio y se metio en la regadera el agua corria por su desnudo cuerpo libremente terminandolo de despertar, paso el shampoo por sus blancos cabellos, la verdad no le agradaba el olor demaciados quimicos y otros olores industriales que le desagradaban, pero lo tenia que hacer mas bien por higiene personal, cuando termino salio de la regadera y se vistio, primero la ropa interior y los jeans pero al intentarse poner la camisa se dio cuenta que estaba rota, salio suspirando, tenia que hablar, otra ves, abrio la puerta para toparse con los ojos verdes de su rubia compañera, Maka fue la primera en hablar

-Soul apresurate, Shinigami- sama hablo ala casa dijo que nos atrasarian la cita y…¿Qué haces sin camisa?-

-¿Tienes algo para coser?- Dijo Soul cortante

-Si ¿Por qué?-

-Esta rota-Dijo levantando su camisa dejando ver su cicatriz

-¿Qué te paso por que tienes tan horrorosa cicatriz?- Soul suspiro, maldijo su suerte tener que hablar mas de lo necesario le daba nauseas pero sus buenos modales le impedian ignorar a Maka

-No es tan espantosa, y fue por proteger a alguien- Maka no pregunto a quien simplemente bajo la mirada y acaricio la cicatriz, Soul sintio como los calidos dedos de Maka dibujaban la cicatriz pero ala mitad la detuvo posando su mano sobre la suya, el placer que le provocaba esa caricia hacia que Soul sintiera mas nauseas

-Podrias mostrarme donde tienes las cosas para coser- Dijo el cortante, viendo a los ojos a Maka, esta estaba roja de vergüenza Soul no le dio importancia

-Cla…Claro- Soul solto su mano y Maka se adentro a su cuarto saco una caja llena de agujas e hilos de todos los colores, Soul tomo el blanco y se puso a coser, Maka se metio a bañar, Soul olio sin vergüenza alguna como Maka se desnudaba, si lo olia, olia la manera en que su pijama caia al piso helado, olia como se quitaba su ropa interior dejando ver todo su cuerpo desnudo, Soul se deleito con su olor, termino de coser aun emocionado por el olor de su compañera, se puso su camisa y espero a que su compañera terminara de alistarse. Salio del baño con olor a rosas en su cabello los productos quimicos del shampoo opacaban la belleza de su olor, el resto del dia paso tranquilo ese dia no tenian clases asi que decidieron relajarse Maka leyendo y Soul haciendo zapping, aun que en realidad disfrutaba la "compañía" seria de su fragancia

Y en la noche, Llegaron justo a tiempo ala cita con Shinigami- Sama

-Holas, Holitas, Hola-

-Buenas noches Shinigami- sama-

-Buenas noches niños, los eh llamado aquí por una mision muy importante, es un Kishin que esta causando destrosos en el centro de Death City, se los advierto es muy poderoso- Terminando de decir esto los dos muchachos salieron de la oficina a buscar al Kishin.

Al llegar vieron como las calles estaban vacias sin un alma el olor de la horrorosa criatura estaba por todos lados Soul se sentia asqueado, le desagradaba el olor de los kishines, como todo de ellos, su fetido olor era insoportable, olian a sangre coagulada, drenaje, eses de animales y vomito, era una asquerosidad tanto que, ni la nariz de Soul pudo rastrear ala horrorosa criatura.

-Soul vamos- Maka le dijo con un tono serio en su voz, en el camino hacia el centro Maka le habia hablado de su capacidad de ver almas y rastrearlas

-Esta por aquí Soul, mantente preparado- Dijo Maka con decisión, de pronto se comienzan a escuchar rizas

-Niños imbesiles, cren que me van a poder vencerme, que idiotas-

Soul se transformo en guadaña la sensación de los dedos enguantados recorriendo su cuerpo tranformado con mera libertad lo hacia volverse loco aun asi tuvo que mantener el control el Kishin salto escupio cosas asquerozas y rasguño a Maka para evitar que esta lo asesinarlo sin embargo Maka en menos de lo que el pobre Kishin habia terminado de disfrutar su ultimo escupitajo ya estaba partido ala mitad, la sangre de este se esparció por todo el lugar asqueando a Soul aun en su forma de arma, cuando se disperso se veia la asquerosa alma de este, Soul la tomo con su mano y se la comio, ante esto Maka se sorprende y le pregunta

-¿Oye Soul a que saben las almas?-

-Mejor de lo que te imaginas- Dijo cortante, Maka iso una rabieta y ledio un golpe duro con su mano en la cabeza, Soul no se quejo pero se rasco la cabeza dejando en claro que le habia dolido.

Llegaron a su casa muy cansados se cambiaron ambos se metieron a bañar otra ves por la sangre del Kishin. Soul se tumbo en su cama tomo la sabanas y se tapo con ellas oliendo la fragancia de Maka que se habia quedado en el lugar, cerro los ojos y se quedo dormido

_Maka gemia de placer Soul se movia dentro de ella con desesperación, ella solo rasguñaba su espalda para indicarle que queria mas enredando mas sus piernas ala cintura de Soul, este besaba sus hombros con impaciencia, cambiaron de posición haciendo que Maka llevase el ritmo, esta besaba la cicatriz de Soul haciendolo quejarce de placer, estaban apunto de llegar al orgasmo…._

Soul se levanto de pronto de su sueño, de hecho su primer sueño humedo, bueno en teoria no, como todo hombre ya habia tenido unos cuantos, pero no los recordaba, en realidad solo sabia que los habia tenido por la exitacion de su miembro, pero esta ves, lo recordaba, jadeaba desesperado en su habitación, recordo con el sueño, el horror lo inundo cuando recordo que el estaba quitandole su virginidad a Maka, no, no queria, no queria que su amada fragancia se fuera ala basura por sus "Necesidades" humanas, se asqueo por completo de si mismo, ¿Qué le sucedia?, como se atrevia, aun que sea a soñar esa estupidez, Decidio olvidarse de eso salio de la cama aun en pijamas ya que era domingo y no tenian que ir a con algun maestro salio de su cuarto, solo en pantalones y pantuflas, aunque estaba comenzando el invierno para Soul todavía estaba lo suficientemente caliente para dormir sin camisa, olio el perfume de Maka que emanaba de su cuarto lo aspiro para embriagarse con el antes de encaminarse ala cocina a prepararse algo de desayunar, puso café y saco el pan para hacerse un pan tostado, el olor de este lleno sus fosas nasales este lo disfruto metio el pan al tostador y mientras esperaba que terminara saco mantequilla y mermelada para terminar de preparar su desayuno, se percato de que Maka se habia levantado, no le dio mucha importancia, simplemente olio el perfume

-So…..Soul- El aludido volteo –Que ¿Qué rayos haces sin camisa?- Soul suspiro, porque diablos lo tenia que hacer hablar

-Hace calor- Dijo cortante

-Estamos comenzando en invierno idiota, vete a poner algo- Grito Maka con su cara roja, Soul se sentia extraño sentia que algo lo quemaba por dentro, fruncio el ceño

-¿Por qué te interesa?- Dijo el cortante

-¡Pero que no quiero que te enfermes a 3 semanas de haber comenzado las clases!- Grito ella

-¡Deberias preocuparte mas por ti misma mirate!- Dijo el señalando a Maka ella traia la misma pijama que el dia de ayer una camisa larga de tirantes un pantalón todo azul, con un tirante caido

-¡ Yo no me enfermo tan facil!-

-¡Pues yo menos!- Soul se sentia raro….Enfadado era la primera ves que el se sentia asi maldijo por lo bajo, ella se acerco para darle un buen golpe, Soul actuo rapido por su bien la sostuvo contra la pared

-¡ Deverias admitir que te aterra mi cicatriz!-

-Me aterraria menos si supiera como rayos te la hiciste-

-¡No te importa!- Dijo casi iracundo Maka era la primera persona que lo hacia enojar

-¡Claro que si!-

-¿Por qué?-

-¡No te interesa!-

-¡A ti tampoco te interesa como me hice la cicatriz, contesta por que te importa!-

-¡Por que eres mi compañero!- Estas palabras tranquilizaron a Soul pero no la solto

-¡Si vas a ser mi compañero necesito saber todo de ti y tu de mi, no quiero que nos pase lo mismo que a mis padres!- Dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos, Soul la solto y le ayudo a limpiarse las lagrimas, no quiso preguntar lo que le habia pasado a sus padres, la verdad no le importaba

-Fue hace un par de años…Protegiendo a mi madre- Dijo Soul sin tristeza

-¿Qué, que ocurrio?-Soul suspiro, la verdad le daba pereza hablar de eso

-Pues, unos ladrones entraron ala casa, mi padre habia salido por cuestiones de negocios a si que mi madre bajo a ver que pasaba, uno de los ladrones se dio cuenta, tomo un cuchillo, después de eso solo recuerdo haberme lanzado enfrente de mi madre, y después un inmenso dolor en el pecho, después nada, hasta que desperte en el hospital con unas punzadas en el pecho dejando esta cicatriz-

-¿Aun te duele?- Dijo ella acariciando la cicatriz, Soul se tenzo al sentir esta caricia, sus piro

-No la verdad- Dijo el cortante, el la verdad se sentia mal a este recuerdo, pero no por la herida, sino pero que tendria una marca de cuando comenzo a sentir algo en realidad y eso le molestaba, de pronto sintio una presion en el pecho, Maka lo estaba abrazando, el no sabia que hacer, la "taquicardia" se empezo a hacer presente.

-Lo siento….No debí gritarte- Dijo ella con la voz llorosa

-No, soy yo el que lo siente- Dijo Soul regresandole el abrazo, era la primera ves que se sentia asi, era un sentimiento de comodidad, pero con algo mas que no supo identificar, se separaron, ella lo miraba a los ojos, el le regreso el gesto, ella se acerco su cara, Soul hacia lo mismo, ya estaban cerca uno del otro sus alientos chocaban Soul se embriagaba con el olor de este, la chica habia cerrado sus ojos el los tenia entre cerrados, no sabia lo que estaba haciendo, y no le importaba, hasta que un olor a sangre comenzo a llenar las fosas nasales del chico, detecto que era sangre de Maka, intento localizar de donde venia el olor y vio que era el brazo izquierdo de la chica.

-Maka estas sangrando- Dijo el

-¿Qué?- Dijo la chica aun con los ojos cerrados

-Tu brazo- Dijo el ella abrio los ojos

-Oh devio ser cuando estabamos forcejeando-

-Como te lo hisiste-

-Devio ser cuando luchábamos con el Kishing, dejame ir por un curita-

-No, yo voy tu limpiate la sangre- Soul dejo a Maka y se encamino al baño donde estaba el botiquín ya dentro se sentia extraño, emocionad, pero ala ves triste por no haber terminado lo que estaba haciendo, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué era esto? Se sentia miserable, asqueroso, cada dia que pasaba con Maka se sentia mas y mas humano, cosa que le causaba nauseas, y ponia en duda sus metas de parecerse mas y mas a Grenoullie

-¿Por qué me tengo que sentir asi?

Se decia Soul

**Biiiien terminado y subido jaja siento la tardanza pero la escuela me esta matando xDD bueno nos leemos, espero que les aya gustado****, me muero por un review plzz me dejan uno andeles xDD, bueno nos leemos Bye bye**

**Candy (your worst enemy)**


End file.
